1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image reading system, and especially relates to an image reading system that processes IC tag information held by an IC tag that is installed on a manuscript.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, if an IC tag is provided on an object, such as documents and books, management of the object can be electronically processed. Advantages in this case include that labor-saving of the management is attained, and that versatile management is possible, i.e., not only by control numbers as conventionally practiced, but also by dates and authors.
However, since information held by the IC tag of an original manuscript cannot be copied when copying the original manuscript with a usual recording medium without an IC tag, a problem is in that the electronic management of the copied document is not available. Although an IC tag containing management information can be attached to the copied document, the information held by the IC tag of the original manuscript is not copied, that is, the problem remains.
A conventional image reading system for reading a manuscript on which an IC tag is provided is disclosed by Patent Reference 1.
Therein, when an IC tag that holds information is detected on a manuscript that is read, a user is informed of the fact, and one of or both the manuscript and the tag information is/are output according to directions of the user. Further, outputting operations are differentiated according to an attribute of the information, i.e., depending on whether the information can be output as an image (such as image data and text data), or the information cannot be output as an image (such as voice data).
[Patent Reference 1] JPA 2004-88584